Après la pluie, le beau temps ?
by Sabiel
Summary: Après le Jour Promis, tout va pour le mieux du monde, tout le monde est heureux c'est super... Mais qui a dit que c'était terminé ? Une nouvelle mission "périlleuse" pour les frères Elric, gracieusement commanditée par ce cher Mustang, affaire à suivre
1. Introduction

Titre: Après la pluie, le beau temps ?

Contexte :

(Attention quelques spoilers sur le manga, mais une partie a été imaginée par moi, pour l'histoire)

Le 'Jour Promis' est finalement arrivé, c'est ce jour là que les frères Elric avaient prévu de récupérer leurs corps, mais également de d'éradiquer une fois pour toute la menace Homonculus. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais ce que je vais dire, c'est qu'ils ont réussi. Celui qui s'est fait appelé 'Père' et ses acolytes Homonculus, ont été vaincus principalement grâce à Van Hohenheim, qui a fait dont de sa Pierre Philosophale pour pouvoir en venir à bout, puis il a fait don de sa propre vie pour aider Al à récupérer son corps, qui bien sûr était contre cette idée, mais à vrai dire, il ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Hohenheim a finalement réussi à rejoindre Trisha, c'est donc heureux qu'il s'en va.

Bref, Alphonse a retrouvé son corps, ses souvenirs sont intacts et sa taille est légèrement plus élevée que celle d'Edward, qui a tout de même gardé ses automails, mais a bien grandi, donc ne s'en plein pas trop en fin de compte. En fait, on va même dire qu'il y tient à ces bouts de métal...

Cependant, leurs ennuis sont loin d'être terminés, puisque c'est sans compter sur le colonel Mustang qui a toujours du travail pour un certain alchimiste d'état...

Note : C'est ma première fic, c'est plus histoire de tester sur un public autre que ma pauvre personne XD, j'espère cependant que vous apprécierez =)

Note 2 : L'histoire va intégrer va être écrite au fur et à mesure, donc ça peut parfois prendre un certain temps avant d'avoir un chapitre suivant, je m'en excuse d'avance XD

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement XD)

Rating : Évoluera selon l'histoire

Bonne lecture =)


	2. Retour à Rush Valley

Chapitre 1: Retour à Rush Valley

« Je vais faire tout ce que j'ai à faire le 'Jour Promis' et puis je rentre. Tu cuisines ta tarte aux pommes et tu m'attends ! »

Telles ont été les dernières paroles qu'il avait adressées à la jeune fille. Depuis, plus aucunes nouvelles, sauf celles apportées par Lin à son retour d'Amestris. Elle était littéralement morte d'inquiétude pour lui, elle avait peur. Peur que ces deux phrases soient les dernières qu'elle ait entendu de sa bouche. Avec la recrudescence constante des événements bizarres dans le pays, il se pouvait très bien qu'ils ne se revoient plus jamais... Jamais ? Non ! C'était tout bonnement impensable ! C'est une chose qu'elle devait s'interdire de penser ! Il a réussi, il z empêché les habitants d'Amestris de finir en tant qu'ingrédients pour la Pierre Philosophale, il reviendra avec un Al en chair et en os, lui sera débarrassé de ses automails et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que les méchants seront hors d'état de nuire ! Après, ils pourront essayer de reprendre une vie normale, avec des préoccupations banales d'adolescents, préoccupations comme par exemple qu'est-ce qu'ils iront faire, ou est-ce que telle ou telle fille voudrait bien d'un d'entre eux comme petit-ami, des trucs d'adolescents de 15 et 17 ans quoi ! Même si... D'un côté, tout le monde savait qu'ils n'auront jamais plus ce genres de pensées... Edward, et même Alphonse, ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup plus matures que les personnes de leur âge... Et puis... Ils n'avaient jamais étés des enfants normaux, dans le sens où ils étaient déjà très matures il y a cinq ans, quand ils ont tentés cette infructueuse mais non moins désastreuse transmutation humaine qui a fait d'eux ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui... Des hommes...

Par précaution, Edward avait conseillé à Winry de quitter le pays avec Pinako, d'aller à l'étranger le temps qu'ils puissent régler toute cette histoire de 'Jour Promis', et elle qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle l'avait frappé avec sa clé à molette ! Vraiment ! Elle se sent idiote d'avoir fait ça, et regrette de ne pas plutôt avoir essayé de l'encourager, ou tout simplement de lui dire ce qu'elle ressent à son égard depuis toute ces années... Si ça se trouve, elle n'aura jamais l'occasion de le faire, et ça, elle s'en voudra le reste de sa vie, non seulement de ne pas avoir su lui faire comprendre à quel point il est important pour elle, mais aussi de l'aider mieux que ça dans sa quête. Rien que par le fait de penser à ça, elle sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue mais ne fit rien pour l'essuyer, trop perdue dans la contemplation des paysages défilant au rythme des frottements effrénés des rails du train.

- Winry ?

C'était la voix de mamie Pinako qui regardait sa petite fille depuis un moment maintenant. La blondinette sortit de sa rêverie un peu trop brusquement de par ce rappel à la réalité qui la fit sursauter, et elle tourna doucement la tête vers la vieille femme, son éternelle pipe à la bouche, assise sur la banquette en face d'elle, non sans avoir du mal à détourner les yeux des étendues externes qui défilaient.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda la vieille femme, l'air un peu soucieuse.

La jeune fille acquiesça doucement et baissa le regard sur ses genoux où Den avait posé sa tête le temps du voyage, le chien avait l'air plongé dans un sommeil profond, et surtout calme. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier un peu, il avait de la chance, lui au moins avait le loisir de faire des nuits complètes dans la plus grande insouciance, après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour ce qui se passait autour de lui, il avait juste besoin d'être un chien normal qui suivait sagement ses maîtresses en train de rentrer au pays après avoir émigré à Xing, chez la famille Yao, pendant près d'une année.

- Oui... Enfin je crois... C'est juste que...

- Tu t'inquiètes pour le nabot et son géant de frère? Ricane Pinako en rejetant une bouffée de fumée sur le côté.

Une nouvelle fois, Winry acquiesça et posa la main sur le sommet du crâne du chien qui ne réagit tout simplement pas, puis distraitement, elle se mit à caresser sa fourrure sans pour autant remonter les yeux. Elle se sentait trop inquiète pour ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre, ou même pour essayer de rire ou de défendre Edward à la remarque de sa grand-mère qui malgré tout, savait se faire rassurante, elle aussi avait un cœur, même s'il était quelque peu fripé et caché derrière tout le métal qu'elle avait pu utiliser pour faire ses automails.

- Tu sais, même s'il est légèrement idiot et pas très soigneux de ses affaires, je suis sûre qu'il a très bien géré la situation, lui et son frère reviendront sains et saufs et t'auras même plus besoin de faire sa maintenance de méca-greffes ! Bon d'accord ça nous fais perdre un très bon client, mais au moins tu auras plus de temps pour toi.

Légèrement surprise par les paroles de la vieille femme, Winry releva la tête et la regarda avec des yeux ronds, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dire des choses pareilles, même pour rassurer quelqu'un !

Devant la tête de la blondinette, Pinako eu un rictus, qui lui ressemblait déjà beaucoup plus !

- Ne te méprends pas, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ce nain, je n'ai juste aucune envie de voir ma petite fille et future grande mécanicienne se faire du mouron pour un énergumène comme lui ! D'ailleurs, s'il est mort, je vais le transmuter et crois bien que moi je le raterai pas !

A cette dernière remarque, Winry ne pu que sourire, elle s'imaginait déjà assister à la scène, Pinako Rockbell, alchimiste qui réussirai la première transmutation humaine pour retuer la personne juste après pour dire de l'avoir fait soi-même ! Terrifiant rien qu'à y penser, mais le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle serait tout à fait capable de le faire –'

Le reste du voyage se déroula de manière simple, normale, sans aucun incident, ni aucune allusion de la part de Pinako. Et finalement, le train s'arrêta à Rush Valley. Ici, elles pourront se reposer chez monsieur Garfiel, avant que Pinako ne reparte le lendemain vers Resembool. Les deux Rockbell attrapèrent leurs affaires et descendirent du train. Dieu que c'était bon de sentir la Terre ferme en dessous de ses pieds ! Surtout après avoir passé plus de dix heures dans un train qui vibre de partout. Enfin... Winry lâcha un soupire de soulagement et commença à avancer, sa grand-mère et Den sur ses talons. Comme il est assez tard, il est normal que la ville soit des plus calme, mais ça faisait bizarre de revenir ici en fait... Mais qu'importe, pour le moment, tout ce que la jeune mécanicienne souhaitait, c'était dormir, et tout de suite de préférence !

Bientôt, Winry, Pinako et Den arrivèrent devant l'échoppe du maître de la jeune fille. Cependant, quelque chose attira l'attention de la blondinette, malgré l'heure tardive, l'échoppe était encore allumée. Garfiel devait avoir de la visite... Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et un homme se tenait sur le seuil, dos à la rue. Il était en train de dire au revoir à la personne se trouvant à l'intérieur, puis finalement, il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner en direction des montagnes. Winry reconnu enfin la silhouette de l'homme qui venait de quitter l'échoppe.

- Monsieur Dominic !

Le personnage se retourna, il scruta quelques instants la pénombre avant de s'approcher de l'endroit d'où il avait entendu une voix qui l'interpelait.

- Winry ? Demanda-t-il hésitant. Ça fait quand même un peu plus d'un an qu'elle a quitté Rush Valley, ça pourrait très bien ne pas être elle...

- Oui !

C'était bien sa voix. Pas de doute là-dessus. Dominic continua d'avancer et s'arrêta devant elle, il la regarda avec un petit plissement des yeux. Il voulait s'assurer que l'âge ne lui jouait pas de mauvais tours.

- Comment allez-vous, depuis le temps ? Questionna la jeune fille.

- Ma foi assez bien. Et toi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vue dans le coin... Tu sais, monsieur Garfiel s'est fait du soucis de ne pas t'avoir vu revenir. Dit-il simplement de sa voix rude et rocailleuse.

- Oh... Eh bien, le... Voyage que j'ai entreprit a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu, et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de prévenir moi-même... Je lui avais envoyé une lettre. S'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire accroché au visage.

- Je suis content de voir que tu vas bi... Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, il avait désormais le regard rivé à côté de la jeune fille, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux presque sortis de leurs orbites.

Winry comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, il venait de voir Pinako... Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il avait une telle réaction... Elle se souvenait de la manière dont il avait réagit quand il avait apprit qui était la grand-mère de Winry.

- P-P-P-Pinako !!!! Bégaya-t-il en pointant la vielle femme du doigt, l'air complètement terrorisé.

- Ça fait un bail hein Dom' ? Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton nonchalant, tout en tirant une bouffée de sa pipe.

* * *

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu =)

J'attends vos impressions, positives ou négatives, ça me permettra d'améliorer ce qui va pas =)


	3. Et c'est reparti !

_**Remerciements:**_

_Je remercie Sabine02, et Matsuyama pour vos commentaires =)_

_Dominic & Pinako, CEYLEMAL xD_

_Ahahah suspense, ça sera pas dans ce chapitre, mais sûrement dans le suivant ou plus tard, y'aura pas trop de précisions sur leur histoire commune, peut-être quelques flashbacks rapides^^_

Chapitre 2 : Et c'est reparti !

Ce matin là, il était encore tôt dans les couloirs du QG de Central City. Tôt dans le sens ou il est à peine quatre heures du matin. Mais pourtant, malgré l'heure plus que matinale, quelques soldats vaquaient à leurs occupations et observaient avec une drôle de tête les deux courageux et jeunes garçons, qui se dirigeaient vers un bureau situé au quatrième étage, la dernière porte à droite, bref, le plus loin de l'entrée du bâtiment. L'un des deux jeune, le plus petit à vrai dire avançait le dos courbé en trainant les pieds, mains dans les poches et une mine grincheuse accrochée au visage. Ses yeux ambrés lançaient des éclairs à quiconque croisait son regard, il marchait légèrement en retrait, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer des jurons. L'autre au contraire, avançait d'un pas rapide et léger, un sourire accroché au visage.

- Allez Ed, fais pas cette tête ! Je suis sûr que cette mission sera de la rigolade comparée à celles qu'on a faite auparavant ! Lança-t-il en se retournant vers le premier qui émit un grognement pour toute réponse. T'es pas possible ma parole ! Penses qu'après tu pourras aller voir tous ceux qui nous ont aidés pendant notre voyage ! Et surtout, t'auras le droit à une révision complète de tes automails... Continua Alphonse en adressant un clin d'œil à son aîné qui s'arrêta net et releva la tête avec les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

Comment osait-il insinuer des choses pareilles ? Winry était juste leur amie d'enfance, rien de plus ! Même si d'un côté, il est d'accord pour dire qu'il apprécie sa présence. Mais c'est bien normal d'apprécier d'être avec ses amis non ? Mais pendant que le plus âgé des frères Elric cogitait sur ça, il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte à quel point sa mâchoire était sur le point de se décrocher.

- On dirait que j'ai trouvé un sujet sur lequel discuter quand on ira la voir. Plaisanta Al en s'éloignant à petits pas avec un sourire satisfait accroché sur sa face angélique, n'ayant pas envie de se trouver dans le coin quand son frère sortirait de sa torpeur.

Finalement, il s'arrêta devant une porte et attendit que son frère l'ait rejoint avant de frapper trois petits coups, puis il reporta son attention sur Edward qui le regardait avec les yeux plissés, comme s'il cherchait à trouver quelque chose à dire à son frère, mais visiblement, il était encore trop amorphe pour pouvoir réfléchir à cette heure plus que matinale, mais apparemment pas pour râler.

- Raaaaaah bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Mustang de nous faire convoquer à une heure pareille ?!

- Il doit avoir ses raisons... Tenta de le calmer Alphonse, mais avec lui, c'était peine perdue...

- J'm'en fous ! Ça aurait été trop compliqué de faire amener un courrier à notre hôtel avec les instructions dedans ?

Son cadet haussa les épaules, alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître... Le capitaine Hawkeye qui leur adressa un sourire avant de s'écarter du seuil afin de les laisser entrer. La pièce était spacieuse, et le mobilier était neuf. Comme quoi avoir une promotion ça peut toujours aider financièrement. Dans le fond de la pièce, quatre grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'extérieur de Central, devant, un large bureau impeccablement rangé, avec un imposant fauteuil en cuir noir derrière.

« Normal il a pas encore eu l'occasion de travailler... » Pensa Edward avec une pointe d'amertume.

A la droite de la porte, des étagères pleines de livres et dossiers divers, sur la gauche, une table basse entourée d'un canapé et de plusieurs fauteuils aux airs confortables, quelques plantes vertes par-ci par là ainsi que quelques tableaux accrochés aux murs, histoire d'égayer un peu le décor.

- Alors les garçons, comment allez vous ? Pas trop dur de reprendre après les derniers évènements ? Demanda Riza pendant qu'il entraient dans le nouveau bureau du général de brigade Mustang.

- Mouaif... Ca peut aller. Ronchonna Edward en étouffant un énième bâillement et en enfonçant un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches.

- Très bien et vous lieut... Capitaine pardon. Au fait félicitation pour votre promotion ! Rattrapa Al en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère et en affichant son habituel sourire.

- Merci, je vais bien Alphonse. Dit-elle en affichant un sourire amusé à la réaction du Fullmetal, toujours égal à lui même en fait.

- Alors il est ou le général ? C'est quoi cette mission « d'importance capitale » qu'il a à nous confier ? Demanda Edward et allant s'affaler sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans un coin du bureau.

- Le général Mustang n'est pas là, je...

D'un seul coup, Edward se redressa, rouge de colère que son supérieur ne soit même pas venu lui-même.

- Quoi ?! Il nous fait venir avant même que le soleil soit levé et en plus de ça, il envoie quelqu'un pour nous faire le briefing ?! Mais de qui il se moque cet enfoiré ??!

- Du calme Edward ! Tenta de le calmer son petit frère, bien que ce soit perdu d'avance, et il le savait.

- Nan pas du calme ! Al, il nous demande de nous bouger et il est même pas là ! Pour qui il se prend ce type ? Raaaah mais c'est pas possible !

Riza assistait à la scène avec une expression amusée sur le visage, la réaction du Fullmetal était prévisible et de ce fait, elle n'était même pas étonnée qu'il se soit mit dans un état pareil alors qu'elle n'avait même pas terminé sa phrase.

- C'est pourquoi, je vais vous donner votre ordre de mission ainsi que les informations utiles pour l'accomplir comme il se doit. Coupa simplement le capitaine d'une voix douce peut-être, mais non moins autoritaire.

Elle s'avança ensuite vers le bureau où elle prit un dossier qui se trouvait dans un des tiroirs, après quoi, elle referma le meuble puis se dirigea vers les fauteuils où les deux frères étaient désormais installés. Alphonse aurait pu s'installer dans le canapé, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'affronter son frère qui y était déjà allongé de tout son long. Riza s'installa donc sur le fauteuil, juste en face du plus jeune des deux frères. Elle déposa son dossier, l'ouvrit et étala les photos qui se trouvaient dedans. Elle s'éclaircit la voix puis joignit les mains tout en posant ses coudes sur ses jambes.

- Je vous présente le dossier de Peter Jefferson, autrement appelé le Skin Alchemist. Pendant des années, il a travaillé au service de l'armée, et il a prit sa retraite il y'a peu. Juste avant le coup d'état en fait. C'est également un héros de la guerre d'Ishbal. Il travaillait en tant qu'espion, son rôle était de rassembler des informations sur les déplacements des Ishbals afin que les autres Alchimistes d'État puissent. Faire ce qui leur avait été ordonné. Lui n'a jamais tué personne pendant cette guerre, mais ses actions ont entrainées de nombreuses pertes pour ses ennemis.

- Et alors ? S'il est à la retraite qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici ? Questionna Ed qui s'était redressé un peu.

- Sa vie est menacée, il a reçu des lettres d'intimidation, et récemment, quelqu'un a tenté de le tuer. On soupçonne un Ishbal qui souhaiterai se venger de ce qui a été fait pendant la guerre. Précisa Hawkeye sans entrer dans les détails.

- Quelqu'un comme Scar ?

- Exactement. C'est pourquoi on vous envoie le chercher, et vous avez pour mission de le ramener ici à Central pour qu'il soit placé sous protection de l'armée jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le ou les responsables de ces agressions.

- Et pourquoi « Skin Alchemist » ? Interrogea Alphonse, l'air curieux. Quel est l'effet de son alchimie ?

- Jefferson a la capacité de « transformer » sa peau à volonté, ainsi il peut prendre l'apparence de qui il veut, un peu à la manière d'Envy...

- Hein ?! Mais comment c'est possible ? S'étrangla Edward surpris par cette capacité. La seule « personne » qui pouvait faire était en effet ce cher Envy.

- Je n'en sais rien, vous le lui demanderez vous même. Dit la jeune femme en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Alors pourquoi ne peut-il pas se défendre seul ? Il pourrait voyager incognito non ? Proposa le jeune Alphonse en haussant les épaules.

- Justement, ce qui est étrange, c'est que celui qui lui en veut n'a pas l'air d'être affecté par les changements d'apparences, dans le sens où même en pleine foule, il a tout de suite su qui il était. Souffla-t-elle l'air soucieuse.

- Ca va pas être une mince affaire... Mais puisqu'il le faut. Il habite où votre type ?

- Dublith. Voilà vos billets, le train est dans une demi-heure. Appelez ici quand vous serez arrivés, vous aurez plus d'informations quand à l'endroit où vous devrez le chercher. Havoc vous attend en bas, il vous conduira à la gare. Bonne chance à vous, et bon voyage.

En disant ça, le capitaine Hawkeye leur adressa un sourire et fit glisser deux tickets sur la table. Ainsi voilà donc pourquoi ils avaient été convoqués aussi tôt, les horaires de train. L'avantage c'est qu'ils n'auront pas à attendre bien longtemps, et puis en étant à Dublith, ils auront l'occasion de passer voir Sigu et Izumi, puis Winry s'ils ont le temps de passer à Rush Valley.

- Merci capitaine, à bientôt.

Alphonse se leva et sourit également, avant de se diriger vers la porte, puis il se retourna en lâchant un grand soupir.

- Edward c'est maintenant qu'on y va ! S'impatienta le petit frère, visiblement pressé et ravi de repartir à l'aventure.

- Oui oui... Capitaine, merci d'avoir remplacé ce fainéant de Mustang, et à la prochaine. Dit Edward en lui adressant un signe de main tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie. Allez Al, c'est reparti !

* * *

_**Crédits:**_

_Et voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre, merci à ceux qui ont prit la peine de lire =)_

_Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, même si votre avis est négatif, ça ne peut qu'aider à avancer _^o^

_Je posterai la suite dès qu'elle sera rédigée et corrigée, le plus tôt possible ! =)_

_Sabiel_


End file.
